Finding Out
by MyLife2
Summary: Four year old Korra find's out she is the Avatar and must begin her training soon.


Author's Note: This is my first LOK story so hopefully it goes well! This is when Korra finds out she is the Avatar. This is meant to be a one shot but I can always add more if enough people like it and want me to.

Korra's POV:

I had always known I was different from everyone else in the southern water tribe ever since the day I first bended fire instead of water. I will never forget that day my parents told me that I could be the next Avatar so of course I had to try and see if it could be true.

"Mom, dad? Do you really think that I could be the next Avatar?" I asked eating some sea prune stew like an animal.

"Well in the Avatar cycle the next Avatar is suppose to be a waterbender, and you are starting to learn fire and earth." My mom said looking at both me and my dad.

"Well I arranged for the White Lotus to come so we will soon find out; and Korra try and behave when they come." My father looked at me making sure I understood what he was saying.

"Yeah, yeah I got it be good and all that stuff. Can I go take Naga out for a walk?" I mostly asked my mother this question.

"Sure, but make it quick it's getting dark out." Mom said picking up the bowls.

"Thanks mom!" I shouted to her running out the door. "Naga wake up the White Lotus will be coming soon!" I said jumping onto her back, she's just a puppy so now she's all riled up.

Senna's (Korra's mom) POV:

"I'm not sure if I want people to know that our daughter is the Avatar Tonraq she's only four years old." I spoke trying to clean up the mess my daughter has made.

"I know, but just think our daughter is going to be keeping peace within these nations and so many people are going to look up to her." Tonraq spoke softly putting his hand on my shoulder.

"But are you really willing to have our daughter leave home to go do Avatar training in Republic City? That's so far from home, and what if she can't bring Naga she would be devastated." I was trying to convince my husband to keep our daughter home, but when his mind is set on something it doesn't change.

"Senna, why don't you get some rest and we can talk about this more in the morning I'll make sure to get Korra into bed." Tonraq suggested walking me over to our bed.

"I guess, just don't let her stay up that much later." I nodded taking my hair out of my pigtails.

Korra's POV:

"Hi dad!" I sang playing with my polarbear dog.

"Hey sweetie are you ready for bed?" My dad questioned me leaning against the wooden pole.

"A few more minutes. Please dad." I begged giving him the puppy dog eyes, my puppy doing the same thing.

He looked back at the house not seeing any signs of my mom. "Fine. But only a few more." My dad spoke picking me up and spinning me around.

"YAY!" I screamed throwing a snowball in his face that I had picked up a second before he picked me up.

He quickly put me down and got some snowballs of his own. "You messed with the wrong person I am a chief!" He said throwing snowballs at me.

"Yes, but I am the Avatar." I stood proudly using my bending to get an advantage.

"So you wanna play dirty...okay!" My father said dropping whatever snow was in his hands bending an ice creeper towards me locking me to the ground.

"Not fair!" I screamed wanting to be the one winning. "I wanna-" I got cut off as my dad bended a large amount of snow at me.

My mom cleared her throat. "Tonraq I thought I said only a few more minutes." She covered her mouth laughing at me.

"Not funny!" I pouted.

"Here let me help you." My mom said bending the water and ice off of me.

"I'm sorry Senna. Blame Korra she's the one that started the whole thing." My dad laughed throwing one more snowball at me.

"Time for bed." My mom said turning around and started walking back to the house but stopped. "That means both of you." She started walking again.

I quickly ran over to her taking her hand in mine. "It was dad's fault." I said looking up at her.

My mom looked down at me. "It doesn't matter. It's time for bed you need your rest if you are gonna become-" She stopped touching the back of her head. "Tonraq!"

"What? I was just talking to Naga." My dad spoke pointing to Naga rubbing the back of his head. Naga who was sleeping now lifted her head at the sound of her name.

"Korra go inside I'll be in, in a minute your father is clearly not done playing." My mom said raising her arms ready to strike. Then in one swift move she stops my dads partial ice whip and creates an ice floor trapping my dad to the ground; then sends ice spears at him but stops them and holds them right before they hit him and let them fall to the ground releasing him from the ice. "This match is over." My mom smiles. "I won. Now it's time for bed."

"MOM that was AMAZING!" I shouted jumping up and down.

"Thank you." My mom said kissing my head. "Now go in your bed I'll be right there." She said walking towards the stew pot.

I quickly ran into bed waiting for my parents to say goodnight. They both entered at the same time. "Goodnight Korra." My dad said pulling the blankets up."

"Goodnight dad...goodnight mom." I yawned turning over quickly falling asleep.

The Next Morning!

I saw my dad greet the White Lotus at the door, but I was too busy playing with Naga making her chase rocks around bending them back and forth on the snow.

"White Lotus has honored my family by coming." My father bowed to the men. "Thank you." My dad said welcoming them into our house.

"Welcome." I saw my mom bow threw the window.

"We have investigated many plains both here and in the northern tribe. All have turned out to be false." One of the members spoke.

"Then you should be happy to know your search has come to an end." My mom spoke smiling to the men.

"What makes you so sure your daughter is the one?" The man questioned my mom.

"Korra, please come in here." My mom said.

I blew open the rock wall almost hitting the White Lotus members all of them turning in shock. "I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!" I shouted bending fireball at the ground sending a blazing arc at the members and lifting up a piece of earth behind the one who spoke making him trip a little. Then I noticed his cloak was on fire so I streamed water onto it putting the fire out. Then bended another fireball, streamed more water and levitated some earth showing my power.

"So you are the Avatar." The man spoke walking over to me.

"Yeah, and you gotta deal-" I started but quickly stopped as I saw the look on my mom's face. I bowed to the men. "Yes I am the Avatar and I'm ready to start my training!" I began quite but got louder and more excited as I spoke.

"Very well the means we must take you to Republic City where you will be trained my Master Tenzin."

I looked at my parents. "Can Naga come?" I questioned looking around the room.

"Who is-" The man didn't get to finish his sentence before my polarbear dog was jumping up on him.

"This is Naga, she is my polarbear dog!" I smiled getting tackled by Naga.

"Very well Naga can come. We will begin your Avatar training soon!" The man said turning to talk to his friends.


End file.
